mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:*Kinz*/A MySims-type thing idea...
Like, a game, or something. Like, it'd be called "MySims Town" or something. It's like, where you move into this really tiny little town, which you would name, but you aren't an essence master. This game would be a family-friendly The Sims, I guess, but a bit different. Features There's simoleons in this game, which can be used to buy goods, utilities, furniture, gifts, or etc. from the shops in town. And there would be streets and stuff, where various sims would live once you expanded the town. Oh, I forget to mention that you do indeed play as a sim. There would be more customization for your sim and your home in this game, as well. Like, for your sim, rather than there being a set of colors for hair, there would be a whole palette to create nearly any color possible. And the clothing wouldn't be full outfits, like, you could get a shirt that matches or doesn't match the shorts and shoes, but you could still buy them as a full set if you didn't want to buy just the shirt/shoes whatever. There would also be various accessories, like glasses, hats, jewlery, necklaces, bracelets (yes that includes watches), and stuff like that. And for your house, it's pre-made furniture, and every piece of furniture can be interacted with. It'd be hard to give an example, so I hope you get it. And you could buy a single piece of furniture, like an Orange Couch, and paint it whatever color you wanted. And the outside can be customized as well, like painting it, and stuff. And you could upgrade your house to make it bigger and stuff. I say "and stuff" too much. And yes, the size of the house on the outside WOULD match the space on the inside. This game would be mainly focusing on conversing with the residents and becoming their friends, somewhat similar to Harvest Moon, but much more complex. Like, upon speaking to a resident, there would be a complete "Interaction Interface", as I would like to call it. There are various options, so you could, like, gossip with them about stuff, you could talk to them about their interests, and stuff... And another thing would be the Buddy System. It goes from -10 to +10. Upon meeting a resident, the Buddy Level is at 0. If you give them gifts they like (which they do have their specific gifts that they like and dislike) and talk to them a lot, you will go up a Buddy Level. If you give them gifts they dislike and ignore them, you will go down a Buddy Level. As you reach a new Buddy Level, more interactions on the Interaction Interface appear. Going up a Buddy Level earns more positive interactions, like going for a walk, while going down a Buddy Level unlocks more negative interactions, like fighting with them. Like, each Buddy Level would have its own special title, like +10 would be "Best of Friends" or something, and -10 would be "Arch Nemesis". And if you get to +10 with a sim of the opposite gender, you could even become their love interest, and ask them out on dates, and stuff, which would require you to pick the right choice which automatically makes them more attracted, or more angry. Which brings me to another topic, there would be time and days on this. And like, there would be 4 seasons instead of months. Sims would have their own birthdays, so let's say, Mayor Rosalyn's birthday would be on, I dunno, Spring 6th. So like, if you gave them a gift on your birthday, their Buddy Level would go up twice as much. That doesn't mean it would go up a full two levels. Giving them a gift does not raise your Buddy Level automatically, it only raises their friendship. Upon reaching certain points would their Buddy Level go up. So, dates would be at a specific place, at a specific time, on a specific date. Your sim would also have a birthday as well, which would be set at the beginning of the game. As the game would progress, more residents would move in. But if you ignore any resident for 30 says/The length of a full season, Their Buddy Level will not go down, but it will temporarily go away. So say, if you had +6 Buddy Level and you ignored them and their Buddy Level disappeared, when or if it reappears, it will be back at 0. To get the Buddy Level to reappear, you would have to talk to that character every day for half the time you ignored them. If you miss a day, you would need to start over. Say you had talked to them for 5 days, and missed the 6th day, you would have to start over and talk to them for 15 more days. There are a total of 50 sims that could move in, 20 running businesses and 30 plain residents. Which brings me to simoleons. Somehow. There are several ways to earn money. You could earn money by working part-time at one of the several shops, which are like minigames. Depending on how well you did while working (playing the minigame), you would get paid at the end of the day. Different shops pay different quantities of simoleons, depending on the difficulty of the minigame, length of the minigame, and your Buddy Level with the shop's owner. Pretty biased, but the point of the game is to become everybody's friend/best friend/+10 or whatever. If you had a high Buddy Level, the shop owner would give you a tip. But if you had a low Buddy Level, the shop owner wouldn't hold a grudge, but would unhappily give you the money or possibly not let you part-time there at all. You have to say you're going to Part-time before 12 PM, because it ends whenever the shop closes. Most shops close around 8-10 PM. And they're all also closed on certain days as well, and they're closed on holidays, as well. Holidays are mostly like real-life holidays, but there would be festivals/parties held at a certain place, where there would be various little version of the shops, possibly a festival-exclusive minigame to play, and even a chance to ask your love interest out on a date the day before! Festivals almost always have minigames, but you would earn prizes depending on how well you ranked. Let's say 1st prize would be 2500 simoleons, or something like that. Let's say roughly 80% of the residents (so if there were 50 residents in town besides you, 40 sims would go) would attend the festival, and roughly 25% of the attending residents would play the minigame(s) (if there were 40 residents attending besides you, 10 sims would play). I'll elaborate more on the features later, so now for the plot... Plot You've finally scratched up enough simoleons to move out of your parents' house. You pack your basic things, like a couple of cooking utensils, your bedding, your toothbrush and toothpaste, a few pairs of clothes, and a picture of you, your parents, and your long-deceased sister/brother (sister if you're a boy, brother if you're a girl), and a couple extra simoleons. You move into a small, quiet town (which you would have made the name up of at this point). It used to be quite a bustling town, but it has lost popularity over time. The only ones remaining are the Mayor, Ms. Rosalyn P. Marshall (you would visit her if you wanted to buy more land/property), Ms. Nicole and Ms. Shirley Vogue, two sisters who run a fashion shop called "Vogue" (Nicole being the clothing specialist and Shirley being the Hairdresser, of course. You go to these two for new clothes and hairstyles, of course. of course. Derp.), Ol' Gabby, the town's Carpenter (who can upgrade your house and remodel your house), his apprentice Stephen (he can make you furniture), Tim, who moved to live with his aunt Rosalyn after his grandmother Helen passed, Samurai Bob and Master Aran, who run the Dojo (this is one of those shops that is just for show and you can't buy anything. But you can still part-time.), Chef Hisao Watanabe, you runs the Sushi shop, Jimmy Watanabe, his son, Sachiko Watanabe, his niece, and Cedella, who runs the Cafe. There's also a man named Sir Vincent Skullfinder, but he went missing a few days ago. After checking in with the Mayor, she escorts you to your home. There, you unpack your things (the house comes with utilities like an oven, a sink, a toilet, a bathtub/shower, etc.), and she says you should meet the other residents. You do so, and you hear about how their shops used to be so alive, and there were always new sims coming in to shop, and stuff. Yeah. Anyways, before you go to bed that day, you decide to take a walk along the beachside. Once you reach the end of the shoreline, where the water meets the mountainside, you notice a bunch of rocks piled up together. You inspect them closer, and notice that there's a faint light coming from behind it. You try to push one of the rocks aside to see through them, but the rocks completely topple out of the way. The rocks were covering up a passage into a cave! Curiosity drives you to explore the cave. It's full of shimmering jewels, and ores of all materials, but you focus on following that light. After you take the path a ways, you find something shocking-- You find Vincent! He explains that he went mining in this cave to find a rare stone called Dnomaid. He didn't even know he was trapped in the mine! But he agrees that it's time to stop being missing and leaves the mine and heads back to town. It's been a long day, so you decide to do the same. You hit the hay and think about how eventful your first day has been already! You can't wait to see how your life here will unfold! You look at the picture of you and your family and nod off into sleep. I ADDED MORE LOLZ. So like, the next day, something big would happen that would get you and the rest of the town publicity, and someone new would move in, and you help them and stuff and the town gets more famous blah blah shoestore. And you're constantly having dreams about your dead sibling, accompanied by an odd purple-haired girl. *cough*cassandra*cough* And to completely beat the game, you would need to become friends with everypony everybody! Uh... I think that would be it! If you read everything, you deserve a ginormous cookie. Category:Blog posts